Fairytale
by beachgal607
Summary: While Lilian is in Orlando visiting Jay for a week, he decides to set her up on a blind date so she can stop complaining about being single. What will happen on the date? Lilianx?


Authors Note: Katy told me to write this...so I did LOL. I hope everyone enjoys it, don't forget to review and let me know!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

"Jay, you know you really didn't have to do this." I said with a bit of a groan to my best friend as I was touching up my makeup in his bedroom mirror.

"Aw, come on Lilian. All I hear from you is how all the other girls have boyfriends and you don't. It's the least I could do while you're down here. He's a good guy." He responded with a bit of a smirk as he watched me from the doorway.

"I still think you're just using this as a way to get me out of your house for a few hours so you don't have to put up with me for the entire week." I replied as I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out.

"You got me on that one Lil. Now come on, I told him that you'd be at the restaurant by seven. We need to get going." Jay said as I ran a hand through my hair and got up from the chair.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I groaned as I walked over to him and grabbed my purse off of the nightstand in the room.

"Good. If I do say so myself, you clean up very nicely." Jay stated with a smirk as we left his house and walked out to his car.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically. I changed the radio station in his car.

"You know, I had really gotten use to driving places without you changing the station every two minutes." He said to me.

"That's too bad, you must have a hard time without me." I replied with a grin as we drifted into a comfortable silence. I started to sing along with one of the songs and Jay looked over at me and smiled as we pulled up into a parking lot.

"Ok, here we are Lil." He said as he parked the car.

"Are you sure I have to go?" I pouted as I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you'll come back home and tell me what a great time you had. Now go." Jay replied as he unbuckled my seatbelt for me and I opened up the car door with a sigh.

"Fine. I'm just supposed to wait for him in the fron right?" I asked him as I got up from the passengers seat and looked over at Jay.

"Yep. Now remember Lilian, don't stay out too late." He said mockingly as I swung his car door shut.

"I'll try not to Jay." I answered as he gave me a smirk and then began to drive away. I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. Why in the world did I let Jay talk me into going on this blind date? It's not like I complain about being single all that often...ok, maybe I do. But still, he didn't have to do this!

I reached the front of the restaurant and pulled the door open. I walked into the waiting area and took a seat on a bench. It was a cute little place, sort of like a sports bar with memorabilia up on the walls and billiard tables in the back. I reached into my purse and set my phone to silent.

I don't even know what this guy looks like. He could look like Gene Snitsky for all I know. If that's the case, then Jay's not going to be too happy. I ran a hand through my blonde hair again, something that's become a bit of a nervous habit for me.

"Hey, you're Lilian right?" Someone asked me. I looked up at him and I was stunned for a moment. This man is no Gene Snitsky. He is absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah, it's um...nice to meet you." I said as I offered my hand for him to shake it. My brain is not supposed to leave me at times like this! Think Lilian! He's just a guy!

"I'm Chris, Chris Sabin." He replied with a bit of a chuckle as he shook my hand and I got up from the bench. "I hope you're hungry, this place makes amazing burgers."

"Good, I'm actually starving. Jay didn't let me eat anything all day." I answered with a bit of a chuckle.

"Hello and welcome to Rocky's Sports Bar. How many people in your party?" A girl from behind a podium asked us.

"Just two." Chris answered as the girl grabbed two menus.

"Right this way." She said as she began to walk through the restaurant. "Here we are. A server should be with you shortly." I sat down at the table and Chris sat down across from me.

"So you recommend the burgers, huh?" I asked him as I began to flip through the menu.

"Oh definitely. It's what I get every time I come here." He answered. I looked over at him from behind my menu. He has the most amazing blue eye that I have ever seen. And his hair is to die for. He looked over at me with a smile which is when I realized I was staring. I quickly looked back down at my menu as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Phil and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What can I get for you?" A tall brown haired man asked as he came over to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" Chris asked me as I nodded. "Alright, I'll have a Cheeseburger and fries. And could I get a coke to drink?"

"Ok, and what about you?" Phil asked me as he scribbled down Chris' order.

"I'll have the same thing. But could I get a water to drink?" I replied as Phil wrote my order down on his pad of paper and then took our menus from us.

"I'll be back soon with your drinks." He said as he walked away from the table.

"So how did you and Jay become friends?" Chris asked me.

"Well it's a long story actually, a few years back I was driving to a show and my car broke down so I was stuck on the side of the road because I didn't have a cell phone at the time. Luckily Jay passed by and I rode with him to the next show. We've been best friends ever since." I answered as I looked over at him.

"That's cool. I've known Jay for almost a year now from TNA." He replied with a smile that made me just about melt.

"That makes sense. So do you live down here then?" I asked him as the waiter came back to our table and place our drinks in front of us then left again.

"I spend about half my time down here but my house is up in Michigan. I'm traveling a lot of the time so I don't get to spend that much time there." He responded as he took a sip of his coke.

"I know how that is." I replied with a smile. "I'm staying here with Jay for the week but most of the time I only get home like three days out of the week."

"I bet that's rough. So let me ask you something, I know you sing but what are your favorite bands?" He asked me.

"I'm into all sorts of music, but my favorite bands, I'd have to go with Staind, Black Sabbath, Skid Row, and 311." I said as I took a sip from my water.

"I'm a HUGE 311 fan. I don't think I've ever met someone as pretty as you who liked them though." He responded with a bit of a chuckle as I felt another blush cover my face.

"My favorite song of theirs is their cover of Love Song." I replied with a small grin.

"Not a bad choice." He said as Phil came back with our food.

"If you need anything, feel free to ask me." Phil offered as he placed our food on the table and then walked away again.

"Oh my gosh you are right. These are the best burgers ever." I said after I took a bite of mine.

"Told ya." He replied with a bit of a chuckle as we both ate our food in a comfortable silence. After we had both finished Phil came back with the check. "So did you have any plans for after dinner?" Chris asked me as he laid a couple bills on the table.

"Not really." I answered with a smile.

"Good, let's get going then." He replied as he got up from the table. I got up after him and began to follow him out of the restaurant. Wow, not only is he absolutely gorgeous, his ass isn't too bad either.

"I was thinking that we could head over to the boardwalk, but then I got a better idea of where to take you, but it's a surprise." He said to me snapping me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"I love surprises!" I replied as he held the door to the building open for me and I stepped out into the warm Florida evening. He then led me over to his car and opened the passengers side door for me as I got in. "Thanks." I said as I sat down.

"No problem." He replied as he closed the door then walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"So you sure you can't tell me where we're going?" I asked him as I studied his profile.

"Nope, because then it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides, I thought you liked surprises." He replied with a smile as he glanced over at me for a moment before returning his eyes back to the road.

"Aww, can't you give me a hint or something?" I responded.

"Ok." He answered with a grin. "Big mice live there."

"Big mice?" I asked him in a baffled tone.

"Yep, REALLY big mice." He answered as he looked over at me and chuckled at the confused expression on my face.

"That doesn't help me much." I grumbled as I looked out of the window to see if maybe I could catch a sign or something.

"You'll see soon enough." He replied as he pulled into a parking space and stopped the car. I looked over at him and he just chuckled before he stepped out of the car. I got out and met him in front of the car.

"This is a really big parking lot." I said as I looked at our surroundings. "Why would so many people want to see big mice?"

"Who doesn't like big mice?" He asked me as we walked out of the parking lot.

"I don't think Trish likes mice. She doesn't really like any type of rodents." I replied as he chuckled.

"Look." He said as he pointed to a large sign in front of us.

"Disney World! Oh my gosh we're at the Magic Kingdom!" I squealed. "I haven't been here since I was like five or something!"

"So I think it's safe to assume that this was a good surprise then?" He asked me as we approached a building to buy our tickets.

"This is the best surprise ever!" I said with excitement as he chuckled and purchased our entrance tickets and handed one to me.

"Good, I thought you'd like it." He replied as we walked through the gates and entered the Magic Kingdom. "Have anything you want to go on first?"

"I've been dying to go on Pirates of the Caribbean for a while now." I responded as we walked closer to Cinderella's castle.

"Pirates of the Caribbean it is then." He said as he reached down and grabbed my hand. Electricity shot through my body and butterflies started to fly around in my stomach which is a rare feeling for me. I don't think anyone has made me get butterflies in my stomach since middle school. I was looking all around us taking in all the sights as Chris was leading me through the crowd to the ride.

"There it is." He said as we approached an older looking building with a long line of people coming out of it.

"I'm so excited!" I said as I looked over at him and he chuckled. We neared the end of the line but he started to walk past it.

"Aren't we going to wait in line?" I asked him as he continued to walk by the people in line.

"Let's just say I have my way around those sort of things." He answered with a smile as we reached the building and he said something to one of the workers which pointed out a doorway. "Thanks." Chris said to the worker as we walked over to the door and walked through it.

"How the heck do you manage to get a free pass from waiting in line?" I asked him as we walked down a hallway.

"Oh I have my ways." He answered with a grin as we reached the loading docks of the ride.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him as one of the workers ushered us into a boat and shipped it off with just the two of us in it.

"Well, it does tend to help if your Uncle is the head mechanic here." He answered with a grin.

"I didn't realize it would be this dark in here." I said as I scooted closer to him as the ride took off and began to weave it's way through the scenery.

"What, are you afraid one of the pirates is gunna get you?" He asked me jokingly as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Oh shut up." I muttered as a smile made its way onto my face as I looked at all the pirates.

"So what did you think of it?" He asked me as we reached the end of the ride and he helped me out of the boat.

"Well, besides it being a little too dark in there it was fine." I answered as he chuckled and shook his head. He took my hand again and led me through the exit and back out into the park.

"What's next?" He replied as we began to leisurely walk.

"Hmm...what about Splash Mountain?" I answered as I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Good choice." He said as we locked eyes and began to walk towards the large roller coaster. "Are you sure this one isn't going to be too scary for you?"

"Hey! Well there were pirates in the last ride! And it was really dark!" I answered with a bit of a giggle.

"I wasn't gunna let any of those mean old Pirates get to you." He replied with a chuckle.

"You better not have." I said with a giggle as we reached Splash Mountain.

"We have to make sure we get on this one right away or we'll miss the best part." Chris said as we once again bypassed the line and got directed to another door.

"What's the best part?" I asked him as we walked through the hallway.

"I think we should leave that for another surprise." He answered as he looked at me with a smile.

"Chris!" I groaned as we reached the front of the line and got put into one of the logs.

"Hey, I didn't disappoint with the first one." He reminded me as the ride took off.

"How come there isn't any safety bar on this thing?" I asked him as I turned around to look at him.

"You don't need one on here." He replied with a shrug as fear moved through my veins. Why, oh why did I have to pick Splash Mountain? He must have seen the fear etched on my face so he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I won't let go."

"You promise?" I asked him as we slowly began to move up a very large hill.

"Promise. Just don't look down." He answered as we began to slow down. I turned my head to look in front of us and immediately screamed as we began to go down an extremely large drop. As soon as we reached the bottom of the hill the water sprayed up and I got completely soaked.

"I told you not to look down." He said with a chuckle as we began to loop around towards the beginning of the ride.

"Well I didn't know you meant right then!" I replied which earned another laugh from him as we got out of the log and moved out of the ride.

"Here," Chris said as he began to unzip the hoodie that he had on. "put this on. I don't want you to catch a cold out here with you soaked like that."

"Thanks." I said as I took the hoodie from him and slipped it on over my arms.

"Come on, we have to get to moving if we want to make it on time." Chris said to me as he took my hand again and we began to start towards the center of the park. I looked up at him and smiled. Something about him was different than most other guys. He was able to make me laugh, make me blush, and give me butterflies. He was a gentleman but we were still having a great time. Not to mention the fact that he looked amazing.

"Up here." He said as he opened up a door in Cinderella's castle.

"We're allowed to go up here?" I asked him as he led me up a stairwell. He just looked at me and grinned. He opened up a door and I walked through it out onto a balcony near the top of the castle.

"This is where you can get the most beautiful views of the park." He told me as I leaned on the railing and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So let me ask you something." I said as I took my eyes away from the amazing view in front of my and looked at him.

"Hmm?" He responded as he looked at me.

"Do you bring all your girls up here?" I asked with a small smile.

"Only the really beautiful blonde singers who are best friends with this guy Jay I know." He answered with a smile as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That's what I thought." I responded with a giggle as fireworks began to go off in front of us. We watched them in a peaceful silence as the people below us clapping every so often in awe.

"I feel just like Cinderella, well minus the mean step-sisters and everything." I said as I lifted my head off of Chris' shoulder and looked at him as the fireworks ended.

"Does that mean I'm your Prince Charming?" He asked me as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Uh huh." I whispered as my head nodded slightly. Chris smiled and then brought his lips down onto mine. I eagerly responded as I brought my hands up to the back of his neck and both of his arms caressed my lower back. Our tongues danced around each other's with a frenzied passion and hunger. He pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine as we both fought to catch our breath.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." He said with a smile.

"I think Jay can spare me tomorrow night." I replied with a smile of my own.

"That works for me." He responded as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and we both turned to look at the view once last time. Ok, so maybe Jay was right. I had a great time and I met the most wonderful guy, like right out of a fairytale.


End file.
